doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Returns!/Interview With Tom Hanks
Interviewer: Hello! We are having an interview with Tom Hanks, star of Doctor Who Returns! Also with us are Showrunner User: POMfannumber1 and Producer User: Turtle365. Audience clap. Interviewer: So, what do you think Doctor Who Returns means to you? Tom: I think that in that six month peroid, when the show was cancelled, it really brought life into BBC1. And still, it is such a lovley thing to be part of. POM: It is such a good thing. I eat, sleep, breathe and drink the show. It is so good to be a part of! Turtle: I just love being Producer on it. I have worked with POM on other shows, including the spin-off. Doctor Who is our lives. Interviewer: As Season 2 is drawing to an end, is there anything you can tell us about Season 3? Tom: I can't because I won't be there. I'm regenerating next episode. Audience gasp. Interviewer: Wow. I have to say Tom, you will be missed. POM and Turtle, any comments on this? POM: Yes well, we were filming the finale last season by User: Rascalinc14. He took me aside and said " I feel that it's time for me to go. I've made my mark on it" and I totally understand him. I feel that the next Doctor should be annouced now. Turtle: It is... POM: ... Miranda Hart! Audience clap. Tom: It's funny isn't it? Audience laugh. Turtle: Getting back to the actual question, I can tell you something about Season 3. I'm writing Episode 2! The spin-off, The Paternoster Adventures will air alongside it! POM: Three words: Time Lords return. Interviewer: Good good. POM: Also, all thirteen Doctors will appear in Episode 4. Interviewer: Any funny things you remember from filming or anything? POM: You know, the first Xmas special? In the regeneration part, I played the Eleventh Doctor! It was a right laugh! Turtle hadn't been hired then. I do like fezzes and bow ties now! Audience laugh. Tom: I remember something from Season 1. Anji Mohandra who plays Maria, was taking a nap during filming and me and Lisa Bowerman who plays Katy, dressed her in an Oron coustume. When she woke up, she screamed! She'll kill me that I said that! Audience laugh. Turtle: I remember I was dressed as a Dalek for a Doctor Who convention. Some small girl was dressed in an Oron coustume and she tried pull my coustume off so that she could "turn" into me. POM came up and it turned up it was his grand-child. POM: WE AGREED YOU WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT THAT ON TV!!!! Turtle starts to run, while POM chases him round the audience. Audiece laugh. Interviewer: Well Tom, who's your favorite Doctor Who monster? Tom: The Orons. They're funny, they're strange, they're like nothing else. Growing up, my favorite monster was Cybermen. Orons and Cybermen should have a battle. Interviewer: With the Daleks as well maybe? Tom: I hate the Daleks. Audience gasp. Interviewer: How did you get the role of The Doctor? Tom: Well. I am good friends with User: Finn Tracy. When POM was looking for an actor to play The Doctor, Finn suggested me. For like the first half of the season, POM and I didn't exactly get on like we do now. Interviewer: How do you feel being the first American Doctor? Tom: Proud. I was going to be the Eighth Doctor but I declined. POM gets back to his chair. POM: Well Turtle ran for it and he's escaped. Let's continue with out him. Suddenly Turtle crashes through the roof. Interviewer: Favorite Doctor? Turtle: All of them! POM: Chris Eccleston. Tom: ME! Interviewer: Join us next week when we interview companions and Doctor 13, Miranda Hart!